A Darker Shade of Red
by Shadow Rise
Summary: This is the story of how Ginevra M. Weasley finds herself, making friends and finding loves along the way. DG. Rating for cursing, darkness, character death, and cutting. Rewritten: 12.22.05
1. Ginevra Molly Weasley

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_(First Chapter By Rachel D.C.)_

Ginevra Weasley, quite, shy, innocent Ginny sat on her bedroom floor, moonlight streaming over her tear stained face. She had just walked in on her best friend (Hermione) and all time crush (Harry, well duh) pashing on **her family's** living room couch. She was positive her heart had stopped, she sprinted upstairs before they could see her and cried her big, deep brown eyes out. For hours she just sat there, numb all over. _Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do to deserve such pain?...Am I that invisible that God forgot about me too?_ It was true, she was invisible. Over the past few months Ginny started to cut her wrists leaving small, but still visible scars, but did anyone notice? _No, no one! Why do I even bother to live anymore?_ She thought, her right hand grasping the silver blade stained with dried blood from weeks past. She could still remember the first time she ever cut...

** FLASHBACK **

It was a week till the end of Ginny's 5th year at Hogwarts and she was sitting at the Gryffindor table in Great Hall ecstatic to be sitting next to the famous, noble, handsome, friendly all in all great guy, Harry Potter! She tried her hardest not to blush but to her great disappointment she felt her face grow warmer as she turner a crimson red. She stared down at her untouched dinner hiding her face. _Calm down Ginny, just C-A-L-M D-O-W-N...Oh my God! His hand just brushed against mine! HEAVEN!_ She thought to herself, her heart beating rapidly. "So anyway Snuffles sent me a letter last night saying..." Harry started. _H__is voice is like silk but who in gods name is Snuffles?_

"Whose Snuffles?" She asked her brother Ron, not being able to look at Harry without stuttering.

"Uh...umm... no one Gin...Hey! Didn't you say you had to do some homework? Why don't you go do it before tomorrow?" He 'answered.'

"Ah no actually I already di—" Her sentence was cut off by a short tempered Ron.

"Ginny just go away. We need to talk and we don't need you annoying us every second."

Stunned by his cold words Ginny looked quickly to a guilty Harry, purposely avoiding her gaze. She rose slowly and walked quietly out of the Great Hall to her common room. When she got to her dorm she landed on her bed crying loudly into her pillow. _All I did was ask who "Snuffles" was...did Harry really think she was annoying?_

She laid on her bed crying softly until she decide she better clean her face before her room mates get back. She walked numbly to the bathroom and stared at her puffy eyes and pink cheeks._ I look pathetic...wait scratch that I am pathetic. How could I have ever thought that Harry might have liked me. The poor, pathetic little weasel_. With that she slammed her fist into the bathroom wall causing the mirror above the sink to swing open. Ginny swore loudly holding her hand, she ran over to the sink and let the cool water run over her red knuckles. She glanced up into the cupboard eying a sharp silver razor owned by one of her rommies. _Could I?_ Ginevra wondered as she grabbed the razor and went back to her bed, her hand forgotten.

She stared at the glimmering blade for what felt like hours until she raised it to her wrist, placing it under her blue-purple veins standing out from her pale flesh. She dragged the blade slowly to the right, the pain was sharp but surprisingly satisfying. She pressed down harder the pain intensifying, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from scream out. She let the razor slip from her delicate fingers, falling to the floor with a slight tink. She looked down at the pinkish slit, moments later seeing thick red ribbons appear and slowly descend down her slim arm. She was transfixed with the blood spilling out of her wrists, her whole body numb with the satisfying pain. She could feel her anguish slowly fading away, staring intensely at the crimson trail winding into her palm. _Nothing else matters, I am invisible_.

** END FLASHBACK **

The holidays pasted quickly, but Ginny had changed dramatically over the months. She never told anyone about what she saw and Harry and Hermione had yet to confess their secret love affair. She kept quiet, only speaking when spoken to. Nobody really took notice anyway, just a few 'You feeling ok Gin?'s once a month. Ginevra was sitting cross legged on her small bed writing in her journal. A journal NOT a diary, she felt to old for a diary now... 'A diary is for children with hopeless dreams, a journal's for forgotten heroes left in the shadows with only words to express themselves...G. Weasley' was inscribed into the cover. She closed her eyes waiting for inspiration to come to her, and soon enough her small, untidy room was filled with the quick scratches of her quill as it raced across the pages, emotion spilling out of every word.

_I feel reality slowly slipping away_

_I fell myself drift away each day_

_Till the point of non-existence_

_Till the point when I'm not there_

_I look deep within, trying to find my true self_

_Wrapped in chains, no escape_

_I'm trapped, like an animal_

_Put on show, unaware_

_I'm stuck in a living hell_

_Stuck in a false reality_

She put down her quill and read over her words. Smiling at how they expressed exactly how she felt. She glanced over at her muggle clock, sitting atop of her chipped, once-polished night table. _6:50 pm hmm got ten minutes 'till dinner... What to do? _She thought to her self, biting her lower lip and looking around at her baby pink walls and trashed floor._ I could clean up or..._

She flicked over the pages finding the utter most start;

_Shine for me, never dim down_

_Lead me from shadow, take me to light_

_Hear my plea, lord hear me beg_

_Don't leave me here hiding_

_I'm alone and so cold_

_Walk away, god just let me be_

_I'm crossed your line, so sorry_

_I ran from the light and took my place in dark_

_I was born from the wrong seed_

_Never meant to be... Me_

_I'll stand here and watch ok_

_Go and take my place please_

_Smiling faces are so foreign now_

_But red eyes haught my dreams_

_I've taken my place lord_

_Queen of the underworld_

_Mistress to my Lord_

_My lord Vold-_

Her concentration was cut off as her mother busted in. "Come on honey, dinners ready!" She sang, unnerved by her daughter's trance like state.

"I'll be there in a sec, 'kay." Ginevra answered tonelessly, without raising her eyes from the dark crimson ink spread perfectly across the yellow tinged parchment. As Mrs. Weasley carefully shut her door, Ginny stood and stretched her tired muscles. _Tomorrow I'm off to my 6th year at brilliant Hogwarts, woo-pee for me._ she thought sarcastically as she made a beeline, around her crap, for her full length mirror resting on the the far wall.

She stood in front off it and glared at her image. _Still a child grrr_.

But she was mistaken, in reality she was now nothing like the innocent baby sister she once was. Her thick, auburn and blood red streaked hair framed her heart shaped face, at the back falling to her middle back. Her heavy lashed, almond shaped eyes stared back at her. Once bight brown now shinned with new found hate for the world, giving off a dangerous edge. She had grow taller, to a respectable 5'3", and she grew well formed curves and a chest worthy a second glance. She was currently wearing a short sheaved black t-shirt with the words** Drop Out** printed in white across it, baggy black cargo pants and as always her favorite knee high combat boots. Her full blood lips curled into a smirk as she deemed herself descent and descended down the stairs to the dinning room.

She took her usual seat at the already crowded table, weighed down with mounds of steaming food. It seemed every family member (plus Harry and Hermione) had come back to the Burrow for the end of the holidays. Bill, on vacation from Egypt, slouched in his seat across from her in a argument with there mother about his newly pieced eye-brow...

"Like a common hoodlum, what will the Goblins think!"

"They already hate me, honestly I could show up naked and I would still get the dirty looks I get every day. It doesn't matter so lay off will you?"

"But... "

On Bill's far left Charlie was busy showing the twins, who never missed Molly's dinners (even though they had their own flat) his newest scars from the restless dragons he had to capture bare handed, as he so put it. Ginevra sighed loudly as she sunk down in her chair. She wasn't particularly hungry, she never was, she only showed up for meals due to habit. She reached over for the jug of water as Hermione's cheerful voice filled her ears. "So Ginny -" How I detest that nickname, she thought "- looking forward to your 6th year, oh be sure to study for your OWLs, maybe I could help you with them?"

Ginny's head snapped right to where the Golden Trio sat, Hermione next to her and Ron and Harry across from Hermione, busy taking about Quidditch or something pointless like that.

_Help me STUDY! God what a friggin' show off! Well I'll teach her_... "Oh yes Hermione I'm so excited about this year," she cheered throwing up her hands, "And you simply MUST tell me how you 'persuaded' "-she did the little 69 thing with her fingers "- Snape to give you such a good "- her voice dropped into a purr -" grade." Ginevra ended, winking for good measure.

The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. Her eyes were wide open in shock and she silently opened and closed her mouth trying to find something to say._ Go Ginny, Go GO GO GINNY!_ She smiled and raised from her seat yawning dramatically, "Well, I'm pooped, better get to bed early for tomorrow," she lied as she kissed her parents on the cheeks and practically skipped up the stairs.

Only till she closed her bedroom door, did she burst out laughing. She made her way over to her bed, clutching her sides giggling hopelessly._ Tomorrow is another day, but tomorrow is the day the world meets Ginevra Molly Weasley! So long baby sister Gin-Gin!_ Ginny thought as she climbed under the warm sheets and fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was 8:30 when Ginny woke to the oh so familiar screeching of Mrs. Weasley, '...Really boys this is too far... First dropping out of school now THIS... Turn him back... NO not the flower pot!' met with the sounds of breaking china and insane giggling from the twins. Ginevra groaned as she pulled herself from her cozy bed and into her bathroom for a nice warm shower. When she was finish she wrapped a towel around her chest and sat in front of her vanity._ Hmm what am I going to wear today... OH NO! Argh I have bags under my eyes!_

One hour later she once again sat down, fresh and dry in a red tardin mini-shirt, knee high black boots and a white tank top with red strips running down the left side, countless bracelets and cuffs sounded as she raised a black polished hand to inspected her face. Her honey brown eyes framed heavily with eyeliner and mascara, her dark red lips glossy and irresistible, and her hair down framing her face with new found bounce and shine._ Perrrrrrrrfect. _she thought, smirking as she left her room for the last time till another year pasted.

They were on their way to King's Cross, Ron, Harry and Hermione talking excitedly about there 7th year. Ginny slouched down in her seat thinking about how to make this year more memorable. _Well let's think; I'll have to do it myself cos of the whole being the only girl in my year in Gryffindor... WAIT I could get something pierced, but what? Uhh I'll think of it later. _Her thoughts were cut off as the ministry car pulled into the car park and the four kids plus Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hurried into the Station.

Ginny lagged behind wishing she had some friends to help her with her identity problems lately.

"Okay you three go first," stated Mr Weasley pointing to the bloody Golden Trio, "Okay Ginny, Molly and I will go then you, okay got it?"

He didn't even wait for a answer as they sprinted towards the barrier, to Platform 9¾, leaving their younger daughter, head down, standing alone. _All alone, always alone_... A single tear slipped slowly down her cheek, _They didn't even notice me changing this summer...Why am I so alone!_ She questioned raising her head towards the heaven. When she got no answer she wiped away her tears. _Fuck them, they aren't worth my time... _Her head raised high, smirk on her devillish face, she gracefully made her way onto the platform.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss you soo much, behave and have fun! Off you go now," screeched Mrs Weasley as she gave Harry, Hermione and Ron big, soundly kisses. Ginny standing off to the side watching, smirk faltering.

"Oh well, we better be off, bye, have a good year!" yelled Author as her and Molly appearated away. _They...left...!_ Ginevra could feel knew tears surface, they had left without even saying goodbye to her. _Their only FUCKING daughter and the youngest to boot!_ She ran onto the train, tears streaming down her face. She jumped into the first empty compartment she found and slammed the door, nearly breaking the glass. She threw herself onto the seat and grabbed her disc man (screw it being muggle) and curled up in a ball listening to one of her favorite songs, right now explaining exactly how she felt.

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according_

_To plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting_

_My time doing things I_

_Wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you_

_Disapprove all along_

She started humming along as the sweet melody calmed her broken heart, numbing the pain.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can' be Perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero?_

_All the days_

_You spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't_

_Care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good_

_Enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothin's alright_

She stood up and started dancing, screaming along with the words, stammering as she choked on her tears.

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Nothin's gonna change_

_The things that you said_

_Nothing's gonna make this_

_Right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothin' lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_'Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be Per..._

"Now babe, I don't mean to ruin your fun but you do realize we could hear you all the way up the hallway?"

Ginny turned towards the female voice, lowering her headphones, the strong guitar beat still sounding every couple of seconds. Through her tears Ginny could see that there was two girls standing in the doorway. The one that had spoken was leaning on the door fame but she could tell the girl was about the same height as Ginny, about 5'3". She had thin raven-black hair with neon-green tips that hung straight just below her shoulder blades. Her moon-shaped eyes were a mix between brown and gray, she had a small up-turned nose and smooth ivory skin. Her clothes complemented her petite and curvy body. She was wearing tight black jeans, black polished boots and a black tank top showing off her green stoned pierced belly-button. She smiled widely, showing off razor sharp fangs one either side off her mouth, as she walked gracefully towards Ginny to sit next to her.

"Great song, but, luv, what's with the tears?" she asked as she brushed Ginny's cheek with a perfect slim hand, long nails painted deep black. When she spoke Ginny saw a flash of silver from her mouth.

_She must have a tongue stud... Maybe I should get one of those?_

"I-I... uh..." Ginny stammered trying to figure out what exactly to say.

"Come on, it always feels better to talk about it," said the other girl as she stepped out of the shadows to kneel in front of Ginevra.

She was dressed in dark blue flared jeans, black sandals and a tight long sleeved white and baby pink striped button up shirt, with the bottom and top undone. She had long midnight black hair that was up in a high pony tail with the end reaching just below her shoulders. Under perfectly plucked eyebrows rested her sharp chocolate brown-nearly black eyes. They showed care and trust but also held unbelievable power, and hidden memories. Like the calm before the storm. Her nose was sprinkled with freckles, though just a few, they gave her an innocent look, which was useful in troubling situations. Her seductive blood red lips opened as she spoke again, "How about we start with your name?" she asked with a hint of shyness.

"My name is Gin--" she started but as she looked into their faces she had an epiphany. _This could be the chance to make myself known!_ "Sorry... My name is Ginevra Molly Weasley, and thank you for your concern but I am fine."

"Nicole Rosemaria Keith, but call me Cole," the first girl said as she extended her hand towards Ginevra. Cole's nickname fitted her well as her eyes swirled dark brown and dull gray, looking like burnt ash-coal.She had a reckless aura around her and Ginny liked it.

"Taylor James Greemhorn," the second girl said with a slight bow of her head.

"Orrrrrrr T.J.!" Cole yelled and the two dissolved into a fit of giggles with Ginny joining in after seconds of confusion.

Five minutes later, after the three had calmed down, they each took there seats, the English greenery flashing past them through the small clear windows. "Ok so I'll start the introductions, name, as you know, is Cole. I'm sixteen, my parents are Gregory Allen Keith and Rosalind Winifred Lupin-Keith-" Lupin?...It cant be... "-I'm the youngest of 5 girls, First Fancy, the whore in the good girl body-" Cole growled "- Grace, the shy one-" She rolled her eyes "-Helena, the bookworm-" She stuck her finger down her throat "-Sarah, the one that ran away. And finally me, Little Nik Nik, ignored and hated for being a witch.

"But anyway, okay I'm one tenth elven blood, one tenth Cherokee Indian, one twelfth Vampire... But don't worry I only crave for blood flavored lollipops."

But in reality Ginny wasn't frightened, surprised maybe. She had read books on Vampires before and always thought they were interesting, _Wish I was one, maybe then I'll be noticed_..."... I came from Romania on an exchange program with my school, my parents were glad to get rid of me so they signed me up. I love bungee jumping, surf boarding, dirt biking, snow boarding, and of course skate boarding. I lived in an muggle city so I spend my holidays living like one! And last of all, I'm a punky skater with the need for speed! YEAH!" She screamed, throwing up her arms.

The three once again exploded into a fit of laughter.

"Okay okay... My turn," T.J. started with a giggle, "I'm sixteen and from Ireland. I've never known my parents, you see they never wanted a bouncing baby girl so they left me on the steps of a Muggle Orphanage-" she shuddered "-I didn't know that I was a witch until I exploded a statue of the Virgin Mary (the orphanage was Catholic). I was kicked out of there after that, something about being a child of Satan.-" She shrugged "-Then I was accepted to the Warlock Academy for magical gifted youngsters and when they heard about the exchange program they thought it was a good idea. You see I was a grade A student.-" At that Cole let out seven coughs that sounded suspiciously like 'Nerd'. Ginny tried unsuccessfully to hid her laughter. T.J. glared at Cole but continued unnerved "-Anyway! The school also thought it was a good idea after the...Incident..." She finish, cringing.

"What happened!" Cole asked excitedly, on the edge of her seat.

"Umm well... I found out from the schools physic that I'm something called a Weather Witch...-" Blank stares "-well she said it usually comes from the mother's side and its like the power to control weather with your emotions. And well-" She purposely avoided eye contact with the other two "-This one time I was really angry, cos this girl in my year said all these mean things to me about my parents, well anyway I got really angry and I felt my body start shaking and well then afreaktornadohittheschool." She said running all the words together.

"Cool," Ginny stated and once again the compartment was filled with pointless laughter. "Ok Gin what's your story?" asked Cole as the three laid out on the floor listening to the train make its way further and further into woodland area.

"Uh well okay, let's see. I'm a fifteen-year-old Capricorn, I love punk and rock music. My favorite food is pizza. I live with my Mother, Father and my six brothers-" "Wow!" exclaimed T.J. "Kinky." winked Cole "-Bill, the cool, witty one; Charlie, the down to earth, Dragon Taimer one; Percy the smart, reliable one; Fred and George, the prankster twin ones who are liked by every one; Ron the adventurous one; and finally me, the innocent baby one..."

"Uh no offense Gin but you-" She pointed to Ginny's face and clothes "-are not innocent." interrupted Cole.

"I know, but that's what they think of me of."

"Then who are you?"

"I don't know."

"Sure you do, just look in yourself and find it," T.J. added.

Suddenly music flowed through Ginny mind and out into the compartment, filling it with the slow guitar strumming at the start of Good Charlotte's "Hold On". As the introduction ended Ginny sat up, closed her eyes and sang her heart out.

_This world, this world is cold_

_but you you don't, you don't have to go._

_you're feeling sad_

_you're feeling lonely_

_and no one seems to care_

_your mother's gone and you father hits you_

_this pain you cannot bare_

_but we all bleed the same way as you do_

_we all have the same things to go through_

_hold on... if you feel like letting go_

_hold on... it gets better than you know_

But that was the past... thought Gin as the music change into the heavy beat of "3 small words" by Josie and the Pussycats .

_I'm a punk rock prom queen_

_Brown paper magazine_

_Hotter than you've ever seen_

_Everywhere and in between_

_I'm a ten ticket thrill ride_

_Don't you wanna come inside?_

_Five star triple threat_

_Hardest of the hard to get_

_No one's little retro bet_

_Ain't seen nothing little yet_

_CHORUS_

_It's been six whole hours_

_And five long days_

_For all your lies to come undone_

_And those three small words_

_Were way too late_

_'Cause you can't see that I'm the one_

All three of them got up and started singing and dancing along, the walls thumping from the loud music.

_I'm your late night head rush_

_Ace high royal flush_

_Red velvet orange crush_

_You just don't impress me much_

_A glossy, double cover spread_

_Opened up inside your head_

_A black cherry paradise_

_Half the sugar, twice the spice_

_I don't wanna treat you nice_

_Come on baby roll the dice!_

_It's been six whole hours_

_And five long days_

_For all your lies to come undone_

_And those three small words_

_Were way too late_

_Can't see that I'm the one?_

_It took six whole hours_

_And five long days_

_For all your lies to come undone_

_And those three small words_

_Were way too late_

_'Cause you can't see that I'm the one_

The song ended and they fell into a heap, laughing and screaming. I've finally found my place, right here with my best friends. Thought Gin not knowing the other two were thinking the exact same thing.

As the train slowed to a stop Gin, Cole, and T.J. stepped out onto the platform. "Damn I'm tired already," commented Cole as she tried to stifle a yawn. They made there way towards the carriages. "Umm, Gin how do these things move without horses?" asked Cole, her eyes wandering over where they should be.

"Ahh I know that one!" said T.J. excitedly. "I read it in one of my books-" "Oh lord." muttered Cole as she rolled her eyes "-there are horses you just can't see them, only people who have witnessed death can."

"Oh spooky!" Cole screamed sarcastically as they approached one. Eyes without color, skin without anything but bones, huge wings protruding from blackened flesh. They were creatures of hell, and Gin could see them all.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Let me show you something, Ginevra."_

"What is it Tom?"

"It's your future, my past."

"But Tom I—"

Eleven-year-old Ginevra Weasley's words where cut off as she felt her body slowly disappear into air. She landed hard onto a concrete floor. "Where am I?" she asked herself out loud. She looked down the winding hallway, the walls lined with blazing torches, the light flickering along the stonewalls. _Sssss...hasssssend...misssssssa._

She spun around towards the faint hissing sounds. They where gradually becoming louder, as she ran to catch up. _It sounds human._ She turned left and ran up a staircase waiting for the hissing to come again._ Fasssssege Mosssssssssen Passssssss_. She came to a door, big and wooden with the word **Ladies** carved into the top. She opened it quickly and ran inside. There stood a boy of seventeen with raven hair and clear blue eyes, he had the face of royalty and the stance that commanded respect. Next to him stood a serpent of enormous size. Its golden eyes never left the boy as they talked in what sounded to Ginny as snake language. Suddenly a near-by stall opened and a tear streaked girl stepped out. Her dull brown eyes widened behind her thick glasses as she saw the giant snake.

"Ahhhh-" Her scream was cut of as the serpent turned to face her, her mouth froze in place and her eyes glazed over in fear. She collapsed to the ground in a heap, not moving. Suddenly Ginny's mind exploded with pain, images of bloody hands, of blood red eyes, of crying children, of screaming women whirled though her head. As she fell to her knees, clutching her head and her eyes watering with the intense pain, she heard demonic laughter echo around her.

**END FLASHBACK**

"...Gin you coming or what!"

Gin shook her head, slowly coming back to reality. "Oh... Yeah, comin'." she said as she ran into the compartment to join her friends.

Gin was sitting at the Gryffindor table waiting for the feast to start. _God I hate Red and Gold, green is sooo much better._

As the Great Hall filled with eager students Dumbledore stood up and the voices dimmed down. "Welcome to another year! Before we eat I have a few announcements-" "God hurry up!" moaned Ron, Pig. thought Gin "-First I'm sure you are all shocked to know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden.-" A few people laughed, Gin and the Slytherins not included "-Second I am proud to welcome back Professor Lupin as our DADA teacher once more!"

The school exploded into cheers, Gin and the Slytherins not included (Do I sense a pattern?) but over the noise Gin managed to hear Harry's girlish scream of joy. _My god_. she thought as she rested her head in her palm, rolling her eyes. "Yes yes, we are all happy but now its time for the sorting!"

A small line of scared, timid first years were lead into the hall and up onto the teachers table when Professor McGonagall stood holding the sorting hat. "When I call your name you are to sit on the stool and the sorting hat will tell you with house you belong to, Aline, Timothy..." McGonagall called as a small, brown haired boy walked up to the stool.

**GRYFFINDOR**

**SlYTHERIN**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**RAWENCLAW**

**RAWENCLAW**

**HUFFLEPUFF**

**GRYFFINDOR**

**SLYTHERIN**

"Zulu, Martin." A hunched blonde haired boy stumbled towards the stool...

**HUFFLEPUFF**

"Alright students now it is my great pleasure to introduce to you to three transfer students that will join you all this year," he gestured towards the great wooden doors and they opened to let them through. Cole came out first, she strutted down the hall with her head held high, as she pasted Gin she gave a smirk. "Definatly a Slytherin," muttered Ron, Gin sent him a glare and he reeled back in surprise. Then after Cole came T.J., she walked steadily forward but kept her head bend down, Gin sent her an encouraging smile. The last girl looked about Gin's age, she had unruly curly brown hair with dirty blond and black highlights, which fell just past her shoulder. She had clear emerald eyes upon her pale skin. Her eyes wandered over the packed hall, as if searching for someone.

As they reached the platform McGonagall took out a different scroll and cleared her voice. "Keith, Nicole."

**GRYFFINDOR!** Screamed the hat, Gin stood up and whistled, "Yeah go Cole!" Cole laughed as she made her way to the slightly confused Gryffindor table. Gin and Cole hugged and they sat down waiting for T.J. to be sorted. "Greemhorn, Taylor." T.J. glanced nervously over the hall, Gin waved and Cole gave her the finger, smiling insanely. A small smile creeped up on T.J.'s face as it disappeared under the rim of the hat. After a few seconds it screamed...

**SLYTHERIN!**

The whole hall was silent, T.J.'s eyes were wide open with surprise. Gin and Cole turned to each other and a the same time screamed "Slytherin!... Ah well." they shrugged and started cheering.T.J. smiled greatfully as she walked to the now clapping Slytherin table.

"Ginny! Why the hell are you cheering her, she's a bloody Snake!" Ron exclaimed throwing up his hands. Gin and Cole turned to Dream Team all waiting for an answer, Cole looking reading to pounce. "No one cusses my frie-"

Gin simply held up her hand, her face calm. "Well Ronny you see," she started, her voice dripping with fake kindness. "She's our best friend, so up yours!" she gave Ron the finger, Cole exploded into laughter and across the hall Gin could hear T.J. choking on a bread roll.

"Go Gin, go go go, Gin!" Cole cheered doing that little "it's your birthday" thing. Gin and Cole turned back to there plates, giggling loudly. _This is gonna be one different year...I cant wait!_ thought Gin smiling as she tuned back into Cole speech about sky-diving or something like that.

"...and Potter, Laura."

All the hall gasped, all conversation stopped as the brown haired girl walked steadily up to the stool. As soon as the hat fell down over her eyes the hall exploded into whispers. Gin could hear Harry whispering (though not successfully) to Ron and Hermione. "...That's her, she's Sirius's niece, her dad and my dad where related. He told me she was coming here... Can't wait to meet her..."

**GRYFFINDOR!**

Laura walked confidently towards the Gryffindor table, a wide smile spread across her face. "Hey I'm Laura can I sit here?" she asked pointing at the empty seat next to Gin.

"Sure girl," Gin answered moving over to make more room. "So, luv, how is it being related to the oh-so-wonderful Harry Potter?" Cole sneered, glancing hatefully at the trio.

"Man, someone shoot me-" Laura rolled her eyes "-I hope my head doesn't get as huge as that," she stated pointing at Harry, sitting shocked.

Cole and Laura exploded into laughter, startling the silent hall. Gin's attention was elsewhere, staring towards the Slytherin table, _I wonder what her secret is?_ she asked herself, fixated on T.J.'s black pupils, _Whatever it is I hope she knows we will be there for her..._

** End Chapter **


	2. Spells and Potions

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Spells and Potions_

_(the following is by Shadow Rise)_

The welcoming feast had ended and at the moment Gin, Cole, and Laura were saying their goodnights to T.J.

"Hey Teej?" Cole said.

"Yeah C?"

"Sneak into the boy's dorm and turn their pants see-through for me? Pwease?"

Gin, Laura, and T.J. laughed.

"You're such a perv." Ginevra said, still slightly giggling.

"Well g'night guys I gots to go." T.J. said.

"Night."

Gin and Laura awoke in the morning to the sound of Cole's snores.

_Good goddess girl,_ Gin thought, _have you ever heard of nasil spray?_

"You shake her awake and I'll laugh." Gin muttered.

She walked over to Cole's bed and ripped open the hangings to see-

"A ferret?" Gin yawned, "What the fuck?"

_Where's Cole?_ she thought.

There lie a little blonde ferret. It was running in its sleep, terrified. Laura had walked over next to Gin and was doubled up with laughter.

"Oh gods I forgot about him!" she laughed.

Gin stared quizzically. "_Meaning_?"

"Oh weeeell, Ginevra dearest, last night I found this ferret in the Hall and snuck it into my pocket and up here." Laura said, "It turns out this is your little friend, Draco Malfoy."

Gin laughed outright. "Oh my gods!" Then she remembered, "Then where's Cole?"

Laura shrugged.

As they entered the Great Hall for breakfasst Gin was still unsure as to where Cole was. This was just bloody strange.

"Hey Gin, Laura!" Cole and T.J. came bounding into veiw.

"My gods girl where you been?" Laura asked Cole, "Mornin' by the way."

"Right back at you, luv," Cole said, "And I was hangin' with Teejy, here."

Gin smirked. "Well check this out," she said, "Show 'em Laura."

Laura a pulled Draco out of her pocket and handed him to Cole.

"Awww, look at the cute little rodent!" Cole teased, petting his chin with her finger.

"Don't get too comfy," she said, "That's Draco Malfoy."

"Well, he makes a really cute rodent," The ferret smirked and Cole added, "For a smarmy git."

Gin smirked and turned on her heel to walk away but smacked right into some one. Ron Weasley to be exact. "Oh watch where you're going you great lump!" she exclaimed.

He glared down at his sister.

"Oh do shut up."

"Yes Ginny, please do." Great, Granger.

"Hey, you look here, Hairbrush," Cole said, "No one talks to our Gin that way."

"Yeah, no one." Laura interjected.

T.J. stepped forward. "So piss off."

Wealsey stepped toward Cole. "Listen here, you, this is my sister and I'll talk to her anyway I bloody well please."

Gin grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "First of all Ronald Mardola Weasley I am NOT your sister."

The other three exploded with laughter as did the ferret in Cole's hands. "Mardola!" T.J. giggled, "What the hell kind of name is that?"

Weasley glared. "It-It's a family name!"

Gin smirked. "It is not."

"Oh shut up you bloody slut!" he exclaimed, "Go back to the bordello you came from."

Cole, and everyone else in the Hall, was silent. She gave Malfoy to Laura and stepped up to Ron.

"I told you, Carrot top, no one talks to our Gin like that." She reared back her fist and decked him. Weasley's head went back with a force and he smacked into Hermione and Harry.

"You!" she said pointing one of her delicate, slender fingers at Harry, "You broke her heart, you man-whore. And you,-" She turned to Hermione with an icey stare "-you had better watch your back."

She took Malfoy from Laura and set him on the floor. She pulled out her wand and muttered something. There was a noise like the cracking of a whip and standing before her was a tall 7th year Slytherin with metalic-blonde hair the hung loosly in his blue-gray eyes.

"Thanks." he said simply before turning on his heel and leaving.

"C'mon guys let's get breakfast." Gin seemed a bit pissed as she stalked over to Gryffindor Table.

Cole and Laura waved to T.J., telling her they would see her in Potions, and followed Ginevra.

Many a person began to stare at the foursome.

"Oh fuck this!" the readhead exclaimed and jumped up, "I'll see you later guys."

Gin walked out of the Hall and upstairs to Gryffindor Tower. _I can't take it anymore_. she thought, _Even if Cole decks him I don't feel any better_.

"_Nargle Grim_." she barked at the Fat Lady.

She ran upstairs and into the bathroom. She pulled the pocket knife out of the counter drawer.

"One for the pain," she whispered, "Just once."

She pressed the blade to the soft, slighty scarred skin on her wrist and moved it across, pressing down slightly. The crimson ooz dripped off her wrist and into the floor, forming a tiny scarlet puddle.

Gin slid into the seat next to Laura in Potions.

"Sorry I'm late." she whispered, "Couldn't find my books."

Cole, who was sitting on Laura's opposite side, nodded that it was okay. T.J. smiled in agreement.

"Well," the Potion's Master swept into the Dungeon classroom, "If you could possibly tear yourselves away from your intelligent converse, You will notice there are questions to be answered."

He smirked running his eyes over the back row. "Ah, Miss Keith," he said, "Tell me: What do you get when adding Erisid drops to roots of Devil's Snare?"

"Well, professor, it depends upon how many roots there are." Cole said, "If there are 1-3 its a revenge draught; 3-6 it is a waste of time; and 6-8 is a potion to cure pimples."

Everyone, even Snape, stared at her.

_What the hell?_ Gin thought.

"Um- correct 3 points to Grytffindor." Snape said, "Let's see if you're so lucky as to get it right twice.-" _Nutter_, Gin thought."- What is was difference in Rose Wood and Worm Wood?"

Cole smiled... _Innocently?_

"Worm Wood has moss growing on it."

"Three points to Gryffindor." Snape gritted his teeth, "Weasley!"

"Yes, sir?" she asked.

"Name the other two names of Aconite."

"Monkshould and Wolfsbane, sir."

"5 points." he muttered, "Potter! Why do most Wizarding Nurses use ferret fur in their wands?"

"Ferret's have good memory, sir."

Snape looked as though about to explode if someone didn't get a wrong answer, and soon. "5 points."

**End Chapter**


	3. See My Truth

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_See My Truth_

"Cole how'd you know so much about Potions?" Gin asked her.

Needless to say Gryffindor earned about fifty points from Snape's backfiring plans.

"Well, I used to get a lot of Potions detentions at the Institute." Cole shrugged.

"Oh okay." Gin said, "What d'we got next?"

"DADA," Laura said, "with the... Ravenclaws."

"Yipee." Gin said dully.

As they walked into the classroom Cole stopped in her tracks.

"What's up C.?" They asked.

"Remus?" she said.

Both Gin and Laura looked over at Cole.

_Does she know Lupin?_ Gin thought.

"Do you know him, Cole?" Laura asked, practicly reading Gin's mind.

"H-He's my u-uncle," Cole stammered, "I-I th-thought he was d-dead."

"Oh my." Laura murmured.

Lupin turned around at the voices. He nearly dropped his papers from shock.

"Nicole?" he said.

Gin watched in awe as the two made there way to eachother and embraced. This was some kind of freaky. Her Ex-/New DADA Professor was her one of her new best friends' uncle. _Scary shit! _she thought.

But she couldn't help but smile. She'd kind of pittied Cole for her lack of descent relatives. So Lupin was okay on her Cole-o-Good Things-meter.

They pulled apart and looked at eachother.

"I- Nicole your m-mother said you ranaway." Remus said.

"She said you died in the battle against Voldemort." Cole whispered.

Gin's heart went out to Cole. The girl was lied to and everything about her only loving relative. And now, here she was face to face with him. It was so damn sweet she could have puked.

"Hey Harry, did you-" Ron was cut short as he walked into the almost empty DADA classroom. They'd gone visit Moony and the sight that met his eyes nearly made him wet himself.

"Is that the girl your sister was hanging out with?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded mutely.

"And she's hugging Remus?" Hermione added.

He nodded again.

"Ginevra, why is your friend hugging the DADA Professor and he, her?" Ron asked.

"That's her uncle on her mother's side." Gin said, "She thought he was dead because that's what her mum told her. And he thought she'd ranaway because that's what her mum told him."

It was about two weeks later that we join the fateful Sinister Four. 'Twas a hot Saturday afternoon and the three Gryffs and the Slyth were lying in the Quidditch Pitch, watching in awe as the Slytherin Team practiced. It had taken only a few threats to talk the Slythies into letting them watch, but it was worth it.

The Slytherins ruled the Pitch. "Bloody awesome" as Cole had said. With which Gin had to agree. The other teams didn't have a chance. And for some odd reason, that didn't bother her. Gin grinned.

"Hey Malfoy!" she exclaimed. He turned his head and looked at her.

"What, Weasley?" he yelled back.

"Duck!"

She smirked as a Bludger zoomed over his ducked head.

"Okay, that was evil." Laura smiled, "Nice."

"Thanks." Gin said, "Try Zabini, Teej."

"No, no try Davis." Cole insisted, "He's all keep-your-eye-on-the-Quaffle-y."

"Okay." TJ said simply as she stood up, "Ooh Tra-cie!"

Gin giggled at her sing-songy voice. He looked down at her.

"What?"

She lifted up her thin grey t-shirt and white cotton bra, flashing him. Ginevra and Laura just stared in horror while Nicole rolled on the ground, laughing insanely.

Then Davis fell off his broom and everyone of the four girls kneeled over laughing.

No one was much worried about Tracey. He'd fallen off his broom before. Many a time before.

**(part by Rachel D.C.)**

It was the next morning and Ginevra was sitting on the window-sill watching as the nearby trees swayed with the gentle winds. She opened up he jornal and placed the tip of her quill onto the paper. She bit her lip as she thought of a way to express her feelings lately.

_Left Me by Ginevra M. Weasley_

_Will you tie me up with a little silver bow_

_Will you put me on the shelf like a hand made doll_

_Will you order me to smile when all i want to do is cry_

_Will you order me the laugh when i really want to die_

_Will you leave and never come back home_

_Will you bury me deep below, alone_

_Will you watch as i slowly disapear_

_Will you smile at my tears and_

_Will you cry as you see my eyes_

_Cos you let me free_

_Cos you made your mistake_

_Cos you ignored my tears_

_Cos you took my soul_

_Left me all alone_

_Left me to disintergrate_

_Left me smiling, cos you_

_Left with an echo of my heart_

_Left me, and set me free_

_Yes, that's exactly how I feel... My family may not appreciate me, but at least I have these three to help me through everything._ Gin sat there smiling at her thoughts for a few more minutes before they were interrupted as Cole snored from behind her curtains.

Gin raised an eyebrow as she walked over to her friends bed. "Goddess, she better hope her boyfriend is deaf!" she said as she shook Cole awake.

When Gin could see her attempts were pointless she climbed up onto the bed and started to jump all the while screaming "WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BACY!"

"AGHHHH WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" squealed Laura as she awoke and dived under her bed. Cole on the other hand yawned deeply and said without emotion, "Is it time to get up already?"

"Nutter..." muttered Gin as she walked into the bathroom.

One hour and three showers later we join the Sinister Four **(R.D.C: I LOVE that! S.R.: The name was my idea)** minus one in the common room, dressed and ready to cause some chaos.

"Hey guys I got an idea," said Gin as she crossed the room to the portait hole.

"Continue," stated Cole.

"Okay, but first we need TJ."

"Right then! Let's go," said Cole as she ushered Gin and Laura into the corridor, ready to have some fun.

One stairway away from the Great Hall they spotted T.J. walking with Draco. " Hey bitch!-" TJ turned to face them smirking "-Gin's got a plan and we need you, you up for it?"

"Damn right I am... Uh, can Draco come too?" she asked, unsure.

"Yeah the ferret can join, just hurry up and get your asses down here." Gin screamed down the hallway, getting weird looks from all those heading for breakfast.

The Sinister Four plus one huddled together, still positioned in the middle of the nearly empty hallway. "Okay, this is it.." started Gin pacing by them just like a army drill sergent. "I got the idea from Cole talking about something called wind surfing. First-" pointing at TJ "-We need wind, and a lot of it, and then... "

(The rest is by Shadow Rise aka Andi.)

"... Cole, you and ferret boy -" ("Ahem.") "- you and Draco - " ("Thank you.") " - Shut up. You two go lift all the brooms from the storage shed. Me, Laura, and T.J. will meet you on the Pitch in a hour." Gin continued, an evil sparkle in her brown eyes.

"You got it, boss." Cole grinned, "C'mon, Sir Dragon-Breath."

Draco glared at her, but followed her none-the-less. He had an itching feeling that this was going to be rather enjoyable.

"Okay, Drake, point me to the shed." the raven-haired girl barked as she started off towards the Pitch.

"This way, Keith." he muttered.

"So, you like Gin, right?" Cole asked after kicking in the door of the crappy shed.

"Could you **be **less tactful?"

"Tact is a fancy name for lying," she stated, lifting a SilverRod 5.60 up to her eyes, "so, you're infatuated, ain't you?"

"Why do you talk like that? Do you not _SPEAK CORRECT ENGLISH_?" Now he was totally avoiding the question.

"A) I'm Romanian, and 2) ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!" she said, effectively spraying him with saliva in the process.

"Okay, fine! Yes, I like her! I've liked her since her first year when she gave Potter that pathetic Valentine and wore braids in her hair, when everyone called her Ginny."

Cole hadn't been listening much until that. She choked on the gum she'd been chewing. "_What?_"

"Gin, this is MAD! Absoutely insane!" T.J. said, a broad grin upon her flawless face.

"Point is?"

"Nevermind."

Now you're probably wondering what the "insane, absolutely MAD" plan is, right? Well, you see the plan is, T.J. would make the wind blow fast and hard and wildly and all that stuff. And they would all be on the wraft-like-thing they made out of all the broomsticks Cole and Draco lifted. See, the primary goal here is to get loads of detention.

Then was when Nicole and Draco returned with the brooms.

"Hey Ginny." Cole said, all the laughter and good-naturedness gone from her voice or her sparkling eyes.

It was actually quite odd to see a serious Nicole.

Gin just stared at her. She'd called her 'Ginny', Cole was supposed to call her Gin. Only evil uncaring brothers, so-called friends, fathers, and mothers called her that.

"What?"

"I said, 'hey Ginny'." she repeated.

"How did yo-"

"Drake here told me." she continued, "Why don't you tell us what happened in your first year?"

Gin's cheeks were red-hot with anger and embarassment. T.J. looked at her red-haired friend.

"What's she talking about Gin?" the other two asked in unison.

"Can we talk about this later? Please?" she asked, totally desperate.

"Yeah, we can talk about it in detention." Cole said.

So, two hours, fourteen detentions, a broken ankle, and a snapped wrist later, the Sinister Four were sitting in McGonagall's classroom. Draco had to do detention with Snape.

"So Gin, start talking." Laura said, scrubbing a rather crap-stained spot on one cage.

"Oh, well... In my first year, I wasn't very - erm - noticed, so when I found this diary that wrote back... " Gin continued through the whole story and by the time she finished, T.J., Cole, and Laura were all sitting in the middle of the floor at her feet, looking dumbstruck.

"Whoa." they all chorused.

Gin nodded. "If you don't wanna be my friends anymore, I understand... I'll just -"

"What! No, we love you Gin. We'd NEVER do that!" Laura said, smiling earnestly.

"Yeah, Gin! Never!" T.J. joined in.

"Yeah... I'm sorry about earlier, I just don't like to be lied to." Cole appologized, "Group hug?"

"GROUP HUG!"

And, laughingly, they all smooshed together in a large hug. And Ginevra couldn't help the few happy tears that trickled down her cheeks. After all these years, she had friends... real friends.

"So are you guys staying for the Holidays?" Cole asked, her voice sounding rather hyper-active.

It had been about three days or so after the detention with McGonagall and they were all lounging about in the Common Room.

"Yupo."

"Yeah."

"Duh."

Came the answers three.

"No you're not." Cole said, a sing-song voice in place, "C'mon guys I don't wanna spend Christmas in a creepy old castle and a lone island with no boys except Snape and Dumbledore! Hey Gin, let's go to your house from the hols! You've got tons of honeys, and you said so yourself that they ALL come home for Christmas like good little uncorrupted sheep! I love to corrupt things! Especially boy things!"

"You had caffiene today, didn't you?" Laura asked.

"Uh-huh, so c'mon Gin!" Cole said in a high-pitch baby voice with puppy-dog eyes, "PWEEEEASE!"

Let me tell you, when a sixteen-year-old, hyper, half-vampire, with puppy-dog eyes, and a high voice says she wants to go to your house for Christmas to meet your utterly stuck-up family and to freak-out and "corrupt" FIVE of your old brothers, it's rather hard to say no.

"Yeah, Gin, it could be fun. Maybe your mummy and daddy would notice you?" T.J. was obviously on Cole's side now.

"I could get with that." Laura said from behind her magazine.

"Oh fine you guys, we'll go to MY house... _damnit_."

"YIPPEEE!" Cole exclaimed, effectivly scaring the crap out of some first years near by.

**End Chapter**


	4. Charming Weasels

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Charming Weasels_

_Later: Like, two months or something..._

"Over the bridge and through the woods to Gin-Gin's house we goes!" T.J. said merrily.

Ginevra herself did not feel the same way. Her best friends in the world little world were going to see her house, going to meet her family. **HER FAMILY!** Oh no, she was not in a good mood at all, and the churning in her stomach was not helping.

"You okay?" Laura asked, looking at her intently.

"Yeah, yeah... Fine. Hey Cole, why d'you want to go to my house, anyway?"

"'Cause I heard Carrot top, Scarhead, and Hairbush are going to and I want some dirt on 'em." Cole replied from behind her issue of _The Quibbler_.

"**_W_****_hat?_**"

"_Attention all students we will being arriving at Platform 9__¾ momentarily.._. " Came the voice over the magical speakers.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Oh, I'm so happy! My babies are coming home for Christmas with their friends!" gushed Mrs. Weasley as soon as Ginevra stepped off the train.

"Hey Mum." Gin said, forcing a smile.

"Oh my little Gin Gin!"

Needless to say, Molly Weasley had just enveloped her daughter in a large hug. Then was when Cole, T.J., and Laura decided to make themselves known.

"I guess they do that nickname thing with everyone." Cole commented, "Although, I sorely DOUBT my mother would hug me like that."

"Probably right." said a drawling voice behind them, "I wouldn't want to hug you either."

But, alas, Nicole simply ingored the ferret and followed the others toward Gin and her mother, who had finally let go of her daughter.

"These are my friends, Nicole Lupin-Keith, -" "Nice to meet you, ma'am." "- Taylor Greemhorn, -" She nodded. "- and Laura Potter."

Laura smiled as Mrs. and Mr. Weasley took in the girls with clearly disaproving glances. Of course, Weasleys are never rude. "It's so nice to see Ginevra has friends." Mr. Weasley said, "Now, where's your brother at?"

Gin shrugged. "Dunno. Probably still pigging out in his compartment."

"Or shagging that lovely Luna Lovegood girl in a closet somewhere." Nicole commented, totally catching Mr. Weasley off guard.

He actually started choking on his spit. But one good smack on the back from T.J. stopped that. "Careful, sir, that saliva' could kill you if you don't watch it."

"Erm- thank you, - Taylor, was it?"

"Yeah, call me T.J. though."

He simply nodded and turned to Nicole. Of course, her appearance was not helping his blood-pressure at all. She was wearing obscenely tight leather pants and a matching tube-top, over which she wore a leather duster, followed by leather biker boots covered in all sorts of buckles and snaps. Everything was black, as per usual, and her hair was down around her face. She smiled and extended her hand.

"Call me Cole." she said, "And yes, I do wake up in the morning like this."

After the slight incident at the train station, Gin was slightly relieved that T.J., Laura, and herself had worn clothes that were calmer than Nicole's. It seemed that Cole had no feeling in her body, because every time the wind blew she'd say it was rather hot. What an oddball.

"GINNY!"

Everyone but Gin jumped at this exclamation. She had known who it was, though.

"Hey Freddy, Georgey, how have you two been?" she said, picking her duffle bag out of all the luggage in the trunk.

"Quite fine, thanks." George said, "And you?"

"Fine." she muttered, handing Laura her purse.

She practically heard Fred's tongue drop. "And who are these lovely ladies."

And, of course, Cole was the one to answer. She stood before the grinning devils with a wicked glow about her. "I'm Nicole Lupin-Keith." she extended her hand, "You must be Fred and George. We've heard loads about you."

"All good I hope?"

"Nope, not really." chimed in T.J., "I'm T.J. and this is my hetero-life-mate, Laura Potter."

Indeed the two had gotten quite chummy over the time they knew eachother and ended up as 'adopted' sisters. Nicole snickered.

"You guys sound like Jay and Silent Bob." she commented.

**Nothing.**

"You know, the two perverted, bad-mouthed, American stoners?"

**Zilch.**

"C'mon! The guys in Clerks and Chasing Amy!"

**Nada.**

"Y'know! Kevin Smith and Jason Mewes!"

**Cricket Cricket**

"Oh you're hopeless!"

Gin rolled her eyes and looked at George. "So who all's here?" she asked.

"Perce is up in his room; Bill's in the kitchen, I think; and Charlie's on his way out here." he responded.

Just then, Cole very nearly slipped and fell on her ass had it not been for a very instinctive Ron. Gin rolled her eyes, supposing Charlie had just stepped outside into her friend's vision. She turned and nearly did the same as Cole when she noticed said friend was gaping none other than a very shirtless and slightly muscled -

"Percy?" Granger said, mouth agape.

"Hey, Hairbrush, no gaping at my brothers." Gin snapped.

The twins were quite taken aback when they heard the venomous tone their sister was using with the bushy-haired Muggleborn, but simply ignored it.

"Ginevra, so nice to see you again." Percy said, walking forward and wrapping his arms round her petite figure.

"At least he doesn't call her Ginny or Gin." Laura muttered to Cole and T.J, a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah."

Percy smiled over Gin's shoulder at them. "Percy Weasley, and you are?" he asked.

Ginevra turned to face her friends and was surprised to see Cole blushing slightly. "I-I'm Ni-Nicole." she murmured, shaking his hand. Percy'd never, ever had that effect on anyone before._ Hell, not even Penelope Clearwater! _Ginevra thought.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"I'm T.J. and this is Laura." Teej said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you all." he said, grinning.

Gin had to wonder where her brother had gotten all this charm from.

**End Chapter**


	5. Mud Slinging and Strip Poker

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Mud-Slinging and Strip Poker_

"Kids, dinner!" hollered Mrs. Weasley upstairs.

It sounded like a heard of wild Hippogriffs running past her door as Ginevra's brothers (and company) made their ways down. She creaked open the door and casually descended the stairs, closely followed by Laura, T.J., and Cole.

As them reached the crowded table, the four took seats inbetween the two eldest Weasley boys and dug into the meal. Earlier, Gin had been amazed to find out Nicole and Charlie had met up in Romania two years or so ago and the two had really gotten along famously seeing as she reminded him of Gin when he got home-sick.

"So, Nicole... Do you even own any **real** clothes that don't make you look like a harlot?" Granger inquired, cocking her head to the side.

"Hermione, luv, I'd much rather look like a harlot, then to actually be one." Cole shot back, smirking all the while.

"Gothic wench."

"Back-stabbing whore."

"Snake-loving slut."

"Snape-groping hooker."

"Slytherin fucker."

"Hufflepuff sucker."

"Punk-rock... bitch."

"Oh that really hurt, you little cunt wipe."

"And the Trash-talking champ _is_, Nicole Lupin!" Gin and Charlie said at the same time.

Cole wiped a fake tear away and held her fork like one would a trophy.

"Thank you all, I'm so **happy**!" she burst into fake tears just as her friends, Bill, Charlie, and the Twins burst with laughter.

"Humph!" Granger started pouting and stomped upstairs to Harry and Ron's room, closely followed by her love-slave.

"Hey, Scarhead! Don't forget to use PROTECTION!" T.J. called upstairs.

Gin snorted. Laura coughed. Cole snickered in her mug. And Charlie laughed so hard, he blew milk out his nose. Hell, if Gin hadn't known any better, she would have thought he was a teenager again.

"Oh, good LORD!" Molly admonished, "Taylor, Nicole, that was NOT very nice."

"That's why I said it, Molly."

After the evenings hilarious events, Gin and her friends had ventured off to her room for a good night's rest.

...Yeah._ Right._

"You guys wanna have some fun?" Gin asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Duh." they chorused.

"Good. Get dressed, we're going out."

"Gin, this is by far the worst idea EVER." Laura hissed.

"Gin, this is by far the best idea EVER." Nicole whispered. Charlie and T.J. both nodded.

"Thanks, I thought so."

The five would sneak out of the Burrow, seeing as is was utterly boring there, and leave to go to Goyle's flat in London and hang out there. Problem was; they didn't have any wheels, and only Charlie and Nicole had appearation licenses (You had to be sixteen for a license in Romania).

Solution? The two Romanians would appearate in a car lot and boost a car, then drive back and pick up the other three girls.

Which they already had done, and now the trick was to get to the door of his house without setting off an alarm of some sort.

"Oh, screw this!" Nicole said, "HEY GREGGY! LET US IN!"

The others looked at her like she was bloody insane until the door opened to reveal a broad-shouldered seventeen-year-old.

Gin couldn't contain her laugter as she saw what the man was wearing.

"Nice underwear, Tracey!" Nicole said, jumping up from behind the hedge and bounding towards the Slytherin.

When she was mere inches away, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Where's Greggy-boo?"

Davis grinned in that 'you sly little minx' way and pushed her into the house. "Down the hall and to the right, Lupin."

"'Kay," she said, "C'mon in guys!"

Gin and the others filed into the flat. When T.J. passed Tracey, she popped him once on his yellow daisy-covered ass.

"Nice choice."

When she entered what seemed to be the living room, Gin was met with the sight of three almost naked Slytherins and one blue-haired twenty-two-year-old woman wearing a Foulmouth Falcons jersey. The Slytherins? Draco Malfoy; Gregory Goyle; and Blaise Zabini. The blue-haired woman? Alexandra Goyle, Greg's slightly older cousin.

"Hey Xandra, Greg, Blaise... Draco." Gin said.

"'Ello girls, guy. C'mon, pull up a milk crate, We're playin' strip-poker." Xandra replied, Irish accent and all, "The boys're losin' rather badly."

"I don't mind him losing," Nicole said from her seat on Goyle's lap, "'Tis pretty compfortable."

Charlie started making gagging noises and Laura sniggered at his antics. Cole sent them a death glare.

"Aw, shuddap you two, it's bloody senseless to try to stop teenage attraction." Xandra said.

Gin smiled and sat right in between her and Draco. Charlie sat on Xandra's other side. Laura took to Blaise's right and T.J. sat in between Blaise and Tracey, who was next to Draco.

This was gonna be one fun night.

_Three Hours Later..._

Gin was glaring. Everywhere. She was clad in a set of pink laced nickers and white bobby socks. Nicole was grinning broadly. She had on her black underwear and blue tube-top and was still sitting on Greg's lap. Greg was still fully dressed. Turns out the youngest Goyle wasn't retarded after all. Charlie, Blaise, Tracey, and Draco were nude with towels over their laps, by request and plea of Gin, T.J., and Laura. The latter two wore matching silk black underwear sets. Xandra was also grinning and fully clothed.

"Full house, one peice of clothing each!" the aqua-haired girl said.

Nicole pulled off a mitten and T.J., Laura, and Gin slipped off a sock each.

"I despise you." the latter three said to Cole.

"Nice to know."

"Shut up, NIKKI." T.J. said.

Gin rolled her chocolate eyes and 'shh'ed them, once again. The two raven-haired girls had been bickering since Cole mentioned that Tracey's towel had oddly resembled a tent when Teej had taken off her shirt.

"Oh you just had to bring that up, didn't you, Tay Tay?"

Gin turned around on the narrow staircase and glowered at the two of them. "Shut. Up." she growled, "Or I'll rip your tongues out."

They exchanged a glance once before their palms snapped over their mouths. Gin sighed and began creeping along again. She silently envied Laura for staying at Greg's with Blaise.

A couple of goodbyes, two smacks on the head, and a stubbed toe later, the three teens had effectively made their ways to Gin's room and collapsed onto her bed in a heap.

"Your bro is really cool, Red." T.J. said.

"Yeah, Charlie-boy rocks." Cole said, "Just like his little sister."

She smiled to herself, still gazing at the ceiling. She was oddly reminded of when they first met on the train. "He is pretty cool, isn't he?"

**End Chapter**


	6. Morning After

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Morning After_

"..._I've been meaning to tell you_

_I've got this feelin' that won't subside_

_I look at you and I fantasize_

_You're mine tonight_

_Now I've got you in my sights_

_With these hungry eyes_

_One look at you and I can't disguise_

_I've got hungry eyes_

_I feel the magic between you and I... _"

Ginevra was singing into her toothbrush as the old song played on her muggle radio. That was sort of how she was feeling after last night, sitting so close to a naked and rather built Draco Malfoy.

"C'mon, Gin, BREAKFAST!" Cole exclaimed.

Gin giggled and rinsed out her mouth before following Cole and T.J. downstairs, still in her 'Virgin Records' t-shirt and blue jean cut-offs. Of course, the t-shirt had 'VIRGIN' printed in large bold red letters acrossed her chest. Cole was quite amused. T.J. was in a baggy black t-shirt with 'Flitwick's Honey' printed on it in white and baggy black pants with a potions bottle on the bottom of the right leg. Cole, herself, wore a clinging, satin lilac night gown that ended just above her knees.

As they entered the kitchen, Ron started to choke on his bacon. Bill hit him on the back while gawking. Granger giggled and Harry had joined in the gawking.

"Mmmm bacon." Cole commented, taking the empty seat between Ron and Charlie.

Gin took Charlie's other side and T.J. was next to her.

"Morning all." Gin said off-handedly, "Potter. Granger. Ron."

Cole smiled and stuffed a peice of bacon in her mouth.

"What are you looking at, Carrot top?" she asked as Ron started to gawk, "Keep looking. Makes you easier to hit."

He actually looked up. Nicole glared at him before slamming her open palm into his cheek, leaving a throbbing white hand print.

"THAT IS **_IT_**!" came the shriek of Mrs. Weasley.

"Whoa, we've only been here, like, two days and we've already reached the 'it' point?" Cole inquired, leaning over Charlie it look at T.J. and Gin.

"Wicked." T.J. said, high-fiving Cole and Gin.

"A new record." Gin said.

"_ARGH! _GET OUT!_ OUT OUT OUT!_" Molly screamed, "YOU HAVE NO MANNERS; YOU'RE RUDE; YOU DRESS LIKE SCARLET WOMEN-"

"We have no home-training; We're perverted; We crack jokes at the most inoppertune moments; We're DIFFERENT!" Gin countered, "And, fine. We'll leave."

Ginevra stood, very serious about her words. T.J. followed her out and then was when Cole stood.

"Goodbye everybody, and thank you Mrs. Weasley for a lovely two days!" she called, exiting with a sway of her hips.

"Can you **_BELIEVE_** that woman? Kicking us out in the freezing cold!"

"Yeah, Gin pass the butterbeer." Laura said. She smiled upon receiving the glass bottle. "Thankies."

The four girls had returned to Hogwarts early, seeing as the castle just wasn't the same without them. And seeing as Nicole wanted boys, they'd brought Blaise, Tracey, Greg, and Draco along.

"You should ask her out." Draco said, tactless.

"What? Who?" Greg's head shot up from his palm where he'd been day-dreaming.

The blonde sighed, exasperated. "Nicole."

"Oh. I don't think so. She wouldn't wanna go at with me."

"She's hugs on you and sits on your lap and you think she doesn't like you!" he exclaimed, "Are you daft!"

Greg rolled his eyes. "No, Mr. Rodent, I am not daft. I'm jus-"

"Greg?"

He looked up to see her standing there. She was still wearing that lilac night gown from this morning.

"You wanna go to Hogsmeade with me to pick up some stuff?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess."

As the two made their way out Draco moved to sit next to Gin and T.J. moved to Tracey. Laura and Blaise were already side-by-side.

"Hey, Drake." she said, a smile on her delicate features, "Like my shirt?"

Honestly, Draco hadn't really noticed it. He sniggered. "Well, at least you're honest." he said.

She smirked and placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. "Cute, ferret-boy, really cute."

He wrinkled his nose and grinned. "Malfoys aren't cute."

"No, that's normal Malfoys, that has not a damned thing to do with you, dearest Captain Peroxide."

"Shut up, Weasley." he said playfully.

"Make me, Malfoy." she replied, just as playfully.

_Well. She did say to shut her up..._

The teen snaked his hand around to the base of her skull and pressed his mouth right over her own in a kiss.

"Thank God!" T.J. exclaimed upon seeing Draco kiss Gin, "I was about to choke on all the sexual tension around here!"

Tracey snorted at that and Blaise grinned. Laura started to snicker from her place next to Blaise.

"So what are we picking up?" he asked when they reached the Hogsmeade grounds.

"Oh, anything really, I just needed to get away from all that tension of the sexual genre." Cole replied absently.

"Aaah. I see."

There was a sigh and Greg glanced at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

She stopped walking and side-glanced at him, pressing her chin-length bangs behind her ear. "You just don't get it, do you, Greg?"

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Get what?"

Nicole grabbed the sides of his face and pressed her lips on his in a firm but soft kiss.

_Oh. _was the only thought going through Gregory Goyle's head at the moment.

"Still with the snogage. You'd think the two were attatched at the tonsels by the looks of them." Laura snickered.

"Oh, good Merlin!" was the distincive shriek of one Minerva McGonagall.

Flitwick simply smiled and Snape's face held a knowing grin/smirk. Which was kind of creepy looking on old Snippy Snape's pale face.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, contain yourselves." insisted McGonagall.

Slightly flushed, Gin pulled out of the kiss and stood, quickly making her way out of the Hall. Soon enough, Laura and T.J. followed, sending glares to the professors at the Staff Table. Minus Flitwick and Snape, of course.

"_Baise vous, vous ane stupide_." she muttered crossly.

Ginevra hadn't been very pleased when the professors decidedly interuppted she and Draco's snoggage session. Neither had the other two girls, seeing as it was such a Kodak moment.

"What did you say, Gin?" Laura asked.

"Nothing."

**End Chapter**


	7. I See You

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_I See You _

The days passed by quickly and soon enough the day of December 24th arrived. What was so speacial about this day, you ask? (Besides Christmas Eve, that is) Easy, its the anual Christmas Ball. Every student had returned to Hogwarts and every girl was gossiping over couples and dresses and everything else...

Well, except our fateful foursome.

"So Gin, you and Dragon-boy going together?" inquired Nicole at breafast that morning.

"But, of course." she answered with a bat of her eyelashes.

Laura just smiled as Cole started making gag noises.

"Oh, like you and Mr. Loverboy are so able to stand," Gin exclaimed, glaring, "You're all smooches and gropes."

Now it was Cole who glared. "Whatever. Speaking of Greg, I'm gonna go track him down." she said, standing up, "I haven't 'smooched or groped' him today."

"Okay." the other two chorused, smiling.

Cole grinned as she turned and exited, leaving the dirty-blonde haired girl and the redhead alone.

"Are you and Blaise going together?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, I think he really likes me." Laura replied, smiling still.

"That's good. I'm really happy for you, Laura." Gin was about to say more when the two heard a loud crash in the enterance hall.

They exchanged a glance with T.J. (who was at the Slytherin table) before running out to see what was up. When they opened the doors they were met with the sight of a bleeding Greg and the back of Cole's robes as she billowed away.

**Moments Ago**

Cole grinned as she exited the Hall but it faded when she realized Greg was standing there, in front of everyone, kissing pug-face Pansy Parkinson. Her jaw dropped and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"_Gregory Christian Goyle!_" she shrieked.

The two Slytherins jumped a part, as though getting shocked, and looked at her.

"Nikki! Th-This isn't what it looks like, I swear!" he said, running up to her.

"No Greg, I'm not stupid. I know what's going on here and I don't care!" she shrieked, "You-You fucking lying, cheating **_BASTARD_**!"

The black haired girl grabbed at glass vase and hurled it at him, it was quickly followed by two more vases and many names and swears. Soon she let the tears take her over and ran up to the Gryffindor girl's bathroom, with some tripping and scrapes. As she flew into the common room, she glared at the Golden Trio, who were sitting on the couch in front of the fire-place.

When she finally reached her destination, the girl yanked up her sleave and clumsily pulled out a smooth silver dagger. Letting the tears fall onto her newly exposed flesh, Nicole pressed the blade to her fore-arm and thanked the gods she had locked the door (as well as put a silencing charm on the room) as she screamed bloody-murder, quickly dragging the knife across her ivory skin in fast strokes. Used to, she'd do this slow and silently, but not now. Now she cut deep and fast and screamed while she did it.

Cole heard banging on the door and knew her friends were out there. She couldn't let them see her like this. Not yet, not now.

She removed the silencing charm for a moment. "I'm fine, guys." she bit out, "I'll see you in a minute."

Cole cursed herself for lying to them but they just couldn't know.

She needed at least one secret. Just for now.

Later on Ginevra and Laura were smiling at each other as Cole fixed the hem of Gin's dress.

(www. loralie .com/ images/ Huge/ 7451h .jpg - Gin's dress  
www. loralie .com/ images/ Huge/ 7458h .jpg - T.J.'s dress  
www. loralie .com/ images/ Huge/ 7697h .jpg - Laura's dress) 

"You two look gorgeous." Cole commented, "Okay Gin, you're good."

Laura stood from her seat on her bed and turned to Nicole. "Are you sure you're okay by yourself?"

The fanged girl smiled and sighed. "Once again; Yes, Laura, I am fine." she replied, "You two go, have fun, tell Greg to get fucked."

"Will you at least walk with us to the enterance hall?" Gin pleaded with a smile.

"Oh alright. I want to see Teej's dress anyhow."

The three made their ways down to the hall and smiled at seeing how beautiful the fourth part of the Sinister Four was looking this evening.

"Well, here come your dates, ladies." Cole said, "I'll be seeing you."

"Bye C!" they called as she walked away.

"That," Gin began, grinning, "was awesome."

The ball had ended and now the three girls were (T.J. was snuck into the Gryffindor girl's dorm) outside the dorm door. When Gin reached for the nob, the door simply creaked open. She looked back at her friends with a concerned look before entering.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed at the sight that met her eyes.

Nicole was lying on her bed, wearing a beautiful red gown (www. loralie .com/ images/ Huge/ 7432 .jpg - Gown ). She laid on the bed on her side, her face still gleaming with old tears and a blood-tinged razor blade in her hand. Blood dripped continuously down from the gash on her wrist, onto her palm and then onto the oak floor boards.

_Dearest Friends,_

_You want to know why, I suppose? It is because_

_I didn't want to get you killed. Voldemort has been_

_tracking me down for a very long time. Everything_

_I told you about me is true, I didn't lie to get your_

_simpathy. I am sorry, I had to do it._

_Tand edo._

_ Nicole R. Lupin-Keith_

Gin sank to her knees in horror and soon T.J. and Laura joined her with tears in their eyes.

"Tand edo?" Laura asked in a hoarse whisper.

**Hogsmeade Cemetary, Christmas Day**

The eight of them just sat there in the wooden fold-out chairs as Remus Lupin said a few words about his neice.

"... She was judged and never given a chance by anyone... Except these—" he motioned to Ginevra and everyone "-and the good professor, here."

Snape just nodded.

The ceremony continued at a slow rate and then they were standing under a weeping willow, saying their goodbyes to her.

_Damnit, Cole... Why did you do it? Was it Greg's fault? Was it our's? Why was Voldemort tracking you down? Why did you leave us with so many un-answered questions! _Gin smacked her hand against the tree in anger.

She felt an arm slide around her shoulders and knew it was Draco. She turned and hugged him. "It's not fair... " she murmured into his shoulder.

"Shhh... I know, luv, I know... " he said, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Unbeknownst to them there was a girl with raven locks watching them. _Ginevra Rosellen Weasley... figure it out, you silly girl! Figure it out! _she thought, frustrated.

"Mummy? You okay?" said a small voice from her side.

The woman looked down and smiled. "Yes, Katie, Mummy's just fine."

Gin smiled weakly at Laura and T.J., "You guys can go, I'm gonna take a quick nap."

They looked aprehensive but nodded and left for the Library while Gin made her way to the Gryffindor common room. But when she entered she glared at seeing her brother and company sitting on her couch.

"Oh Gin, we heard about Nicole." Ron said, standing, "We're so-"

"Shut up, Ronald." she snapped, "Don't you dare, **_dare_**, say you're sorry, you bastard. You three hated her and all my friends from the beginning, so don't even lie to me now and say you're sorry!"

Harry stood up then, "Look Ginny, we really are so-"

"NO!" she screamed, "Just shut the hell up!"

The redhead streaked up to her dorm and locked the door before leaning against the door and sliding into a sitting position. She just couldn't deal with those idiots right now. She couldn't deal with anything right now. As she threaded her fingers through her hair she saw a glimmer from inside Nicole's old trunk.

She stood and wiped her eyes, moving towards it. She reached out and realized it was a dagger. Her brows furrowed as she wondered why Nicole could have had a dagger besides the purpose of killing herself.

Then it all clicked.

She used to cut.

She tried to kill herself before this all.

_But why?_ she thought,_ She'd always seemed kind of... Breezey. Not really caring what people did or thought about her._

Gin took the blade and ran her finger-tip over it. She dropped it when she heard something.

_"You stupid little slut!"_

_SMACK!_

_"You're just like that stupid father of yours!"_

_SMACK!_

The redhead dropped to her knees as the voices screamed and shrieked, hitting the young girl she realized was Cole at eight-years-old.

_"Mummy, please! Stop it!"_

_Another smack acrossed her face._

_"Don't ever speak to me like that!"_

"No... no... please stop it... " Ginevra murmured, clutching her head in pain.

**End Chapter**


	8. Coming Together

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Coming Together_

_Then there was this horrible image. A twelve-year-old girl; A tall man with blonde hair; blood and pain and-_

_"NO! PLEASE STOP IT!" the girl screeched._

_The man slapped her and started tearing her clothes away._

_"Shut up, Lupin, it'll be easier that way."_

Gin sagged to the floor as everything just stopped and she was in shock. He'd raped her. That bastard Lucius Malfoy had raped her.

"Oh my God." she muttered.

_"Mummy, why won't you go see your friends?" questioned Katie's small voice._

_The older woman smiled. "I can't, hon, not until that girl right there figures it all out."_

_"Oooh."_

Ginevra lay in her bed, staring at the picture Colin Creevey had taken for her. It was of the beautiful note Nicole had left. The only thing she was really thinking about, though, was those two words.

"'Tand edo.'" she muttered, "What does that mean?"

She gave up finally and let sleep take her over.

_"C'mon Gin... It's easy... Rearrange the letters." whispered a mysterious voice into her ear, "HURRY!"_

The girl bolted upright in her four-poster in a cold sweat, her auburn locks sticking to her forehead and face. She tried to calm herself down before going into the bathroom and splashing water on her face. That voice was still ringing in her ears. She sighed and picked up the picture again.

"'Rearrange the letters'... " she murmured, biting her lip.

_Put the 'd' there, and the 'n' there and..._

"Oh. My. Goddess."

She had moved the letters around a bit and sucked in air as she realized what it said.

"Not Dead."

_"YES! GO Gin, GO Gin, GO GO GO Gin!" the girl exclaimed, effectively scaring her daughter._

_She blushed. "Sorry, sweet."_

Ginevra ran. She ran until she got to Dumbledore's office with Laura and T.J. on her heels. "Gin what's... going... on?" Laura asked, her breath coming in pants.

"I moved the letters in Nicole's note around and it said this."

She handed her friends the peice of parchment she'd figured it out on.

"'Not dead'? But, Gin, we saw her body, she was in the ground." T.J. said, "Dead."

"I was not!" shrieked a voice behind them.

The three turned and gaped at what they saw.

_Nicole._

Transparent, yes, but still there.

"Okay, I guess I was... Am... Whatever... But not forever." she reasoned.

"Oh, goddess." T.J. said, hyperventilating.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted. Soon enough, Laura and Ginevra joined her.

Cole rolled her eyes and looked upwards. "Katie, come here; I need you to do something."

Severus Snape sat at his desk, grading scrolls of homework for the sixth years when a 'swoosh' caught his attention.

"Hello?" he called, taking out his wand.

"Hi, Professor Snoop." said the giddy little voice of a child.

"Who is it?" he snapped.

A small form with raven curls and kind blue-gray eyes skipped forward into the Potion Master's veiw.

"My name is Kathleen Cordelia Lupin, or Katie." she said, "My mummy said you should follow me."

His eyebrow hit his hairline. "And exactly who is your 'mummy'?"

"Nicole Rosemaria Lupin-Keith, but she doesn't like the 'Keith' part so its just Nicole Rosemaria Lupin, or Cole or Nikki or Nik Nik or Coley or Spike." the child said, babbling.

Severus stood. "Where to, little one?" he asked, prepared to see where this was going.

"Professor!" exclaimed Nicole gleefully.

Severus looked at her in disbelief. "M-Miss Lupin?"

"The one and only." she said, "Heard you went to my funeral. I never knew you cared."

Severus rolled his eyes. "A pleasure to see death hasn't changed you."

Only then did he spot the three unconscious girls on the floor. "What happened to them?" he inquired, jerking his head towards them.

"Fainted."

"Ah, better get them to the infirmary."

"Probably a good idea." she said, smiling at him.

"And what about her?" he asked, nodding to Katie, who was holding her mother's hand as she walked alongside Snape.

"I'll explain later."

"Everyone please have seat." Cole said a few hours later.

She smiled around the hospital. All her friends were here, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Severus, Remus, and her daughter, too.

"Now I suppose you're all wondering what the hell is going on, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, you three-" she nodded to Gin, T.J., and Laura "-know I'm a Shifter, right?"

They nodded.

"Well, seeing as Voldemort has been tracking me down for all this time I decided to fake my own death. I took a potion that made me actually die and I turned all non-coporeal.

"The reason Voldemort was tracking me down was because of my blood. I told you I was one twelfth vampire, right? Well I also have some werewolf in me. Usually when vampire and werewolf DNA is mixed, the person would die instantly. But I was not bitten or scratched, it was genetic.

"There was a prophecy that said the one with the bloods of half would overrule the one of the serpent-tongued. That dumbass thought it was talking about me. When my mother was younger, around seventeen, she got a crush on Sirius Black. She, being the Lupin she was, eventually snatched him up and got him drunk and in bed. And then I happened.

"Since she never told my real father about me, no one else ever knew the truth. So later on my mother married this muggle ass-hat, Gregory Keith, and they lived unhappily ever after. Voldemort's out to wipe out all of the Blacks and Potters left so, there's your explaination on that matter."

They were all just staring at her now.

"Wait, that means- you and me are cousins." Laura said, "B-But, why haven't I-"

"I'm not a true Black, Laura, my real dad was disowned." Nicole said, pulling Katie to sit on her lap, "You really are the only true Black left. Me and Uncle Remy and Kate are the only Lupins left, and you and Scarhead, there, are the only Potters."

They all looked to Kate now. "What about her?"

Cole took a deep breath. "Well, Draco's dad raped me when I was twelve and I got pregnant. She's a Shifter, like me." the girl turned to Draco, "She's also your half sister. So, in a way, you and Scarhead are related."

The blonde boy and the raven-haired one shuddered at the thought.

"But can you two turn all bodily again?" Gin asked hopefully.

Nicole grimanced. "Only on the day I died and on my birthday, October 31st. So I'll be here for Christmas and Halloween." she replied, "Katie can turn anytime she wants."

"There isn't a potion or something you could take?" Blaise asked.

"Not that I know of."

Severus nodded. "I suppose you're right, Nicole."

"So you're gonna be like that forever, Mummy?"

Cole smiled down at her daughter sadly, "I think so, Katibell."

The small child made a face. "Really?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"No, Mummy, you had to do what you did. Or else your really would be dead. Y'know, in the ground." she pointed to the floor to empasize her point.

Cole smiled again. "Here, hon, go get you something to eat." she put Katie on her feet and watched as she floated away through the wall with the Gray Lady of Ravenclaw.

"She's cute, Cole." T.J. said after a moment.

"She is, isn't she?" she turned her gaze back to her friends, "Sorry about all of this. Not telling you, dying, leaving cryptic messages, everything."

They all grinned.

"Well, at least I can say I had one hell of a sixth year." Ginevra said.

**End Chapter**


	9. Dance Dance

_A Darker Shade of Red_

_Dance Dance_

The months following that day were creeping along nicely and, before anyone noticed, May 1st was tomorrow. Which meant only one thing for tonight: partying, drinking, and dancing

At that moment, most every student in Hogwarts was pouring from their common rooms down to the dungeons for one of the biggest parties of the day; the Finale. It was the party for only sixth and seventh years. But Katie was the only exception.

Katie began to twirl and dance around the legs of her half-brother. "A party! Can you beleive it, Draco? I've never been to a party... Is it fun?"

Draco allowed a grin to crack across his face and he raised the girl into his arms. "Actually, Katie, it is quite fun. Very amusing when those Hufflepuff Quidditch players get smashed and stagger around bellowing out show tunes."

The girl made a face. "That doesn't sound fun."

"But there's lots of dancing, Kay." Nicole said.

"Yeah, I bet Drake would dance with you."

Draco rolled his eyes at them and continued walking.

"Password?"

"Slythenclaw." they all chorused.

The door handsome door guard nodded and allowed them to pass.

"Thanks Terry." Cole called over her shoulder to the blue-green eyed seventh year.

"You know him?" Greg inquired as everyone else made their ways to different places.

"Yeah, he's my study partner in Divination."

Nicole had decided death wasn't going to stop her from continuing school. Greg just nodded.

"I'm sure."

Cole glared at the teen in front of her. "Why did I ever like you?"

Greg turned on his heel towards the bar. Cole growled in frustration and threw her hands in the air. She looked out at the dance floor to see Kate standing on Draco's feet, dancing to a slow song with him.

She giggled and smiled at this. That boy never ceased to amaze her.

"Hey Gin." Nicole said, gliding up to the girl.

She turned. "Hey Cole, how do you like the party?"

"It's pretty cool." Cole replied, "Did you see Katie and Drakie dancing together?"

"Oh yeah, they're so cute." Gin sighed, "He'd be a great dad."

The raven-haired girl smiled at the love in her friend's eyes. Soon the song changed and most of Nicole's friends filed out onto the dance floor whilst she and Katie sat at the bar, smiling out at them.

"Mum, why are you cryin'?" the child asked, regarding the pearly tears trickling down her mother's face.

"Hmm? Oh! I hadn't noticed..." she muttered, wiping the tears away.

In all honesty, Cole had forgotten that her daughter was there next to her. She'd been remebering the time after she kissed Greg in Hogsmeade that they were supposed to be studying in the Slytherin common room (despite the glares) when a song she'd liked had come on the radio she'd brought and he'd stood her up and they'd began to dance.

Actually it was this very song.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll_

_Ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

'_cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight..._"

Nicole felt the tears in her eyes again as she saw the images of Greg bowing as they stopped dancing and he kissed her. She put a hand to her mouth and continued to let the tears fall. She'd had her love, and she'd lost him over stupid, stupid, stupid pug-faced nag. Now she was forever a spirit and she couldn't touch him.

"Tracey?"

The brunette boy turned and looked at Cole. "Yeah?"

"Couldya-Could you wa-watch K-Katie for a b-b-b-bit?"

"Sure, luv. I wasn't feeling like dancing anyway."

"Okay, th-thanks. I'll b-be b-b-back."

Cole nodded and floated right through the wall nearest her and into the hallway, making her way down to Severus' office.

Severus Snape was a very frustrated man. The thumping of the walls from the music in dungeon five was certainly NOT helping. He'd been in his office since seven o'clock that morning, only leaving to get some breakfast.

He was researching a theory he had come up with while trying to get rest the night prior. It was that since Nicole was a spirit she would still have a soul, and if Severus could just find the right spell; He could restore said soul into the girl's body. True, it would take lots of power and could possibly kill him, but he would do anything for one of his best students. He didn't like her personality at all... She was too mouthy and proud. But she was a good student...

Then was when Nicole float through his office door, startling him.

"Could you at least give some kind of warning before you do that?" he snapped, a hand over his heart.

"I'm s-sorry, Professor, it-its just th-th-that I needed t-to ta-talk t-t-to some-some one." she said shakily, wiping tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"What's wrong, child?" he asked regarding her tears.

"I was th-thinkin' 'bout Greg an' this song came on tha radio... " her voice trailed off and Snape felt a twinge in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Miss Black."

"S'all right, s'all right." she muttered, waving her hand about, "What're you doing anyway?"

"Research." he said stiffily.

"Well, thank you, Captian Duh, I meant what're you researching?" Cole retorted, feeling bettter. He smirked.

"A spell that could get you into your body again." he replied, "It's complex and everything I've found is rather vague."

"I'll help!" she said cheerily, "Let me go put Kate into bed, I'll be back in a bit."

She popped out of the room before he could object. Severus could feel that the next night of research ahead were not going to be peaceful.

The pair were in his office for a long time, searching all of the prophecy, history, and ancient artifacts texts and tombs the man had and at 4:34 am the next morning; They finally found the book they'd need tucked behind a box of shrunken heads and a jar of beatles.

"I don't even want to know." she had said at noticing what was in the box.

The book was rather thin, only about an inch or so thick, and was bound in black velvet with only a silver lock holding it closed. It reminded Nicole of a child's diary. There was no title or author name on it, no writing or markings at all really.

"It says here that there must be five powerful people present for the ritual to work. So that would be you, Dumbledore... Damn! I don't know anyone!" she said, clearly frustrated.

"Ginevra, Taylor, and Laura." he said quietly, "They don't know it, but they are all very, very powerful girls."

"Then we're good." she said with a slightly stunned look, "'When the new moon wanes is the only time the ritual will truly work'... Huh?"

"The morning after the new moon." he said, "In July."

"What day exactly?" she questioned.

Severus approached the calender on his wall and flipped it around a bit before annoucing, "July eighteenth at six o'clock am exactly."

"Damn."

"I know."

Cole ran a hand through her raven mane and sighed. "Two months." she muttered, "And I'll be me again."

Severus stood and stretched his arms. "I don't know about you, Miss Black, but I am going to go get some sleep."

"Okay, goodnight, Professor." she said through a jaw-breaking yawn.

Ginevra Weasley sighed and snuggled up against her boyfriend's chest. They'd left the party early due to the fact that the loudness was giving her a headache. Draco had taken her up to the deserted hospital wing, with the exception of a very tired Madame P, and gotten her some drugs for the headache. She'd given him a kiss, thanking him, and things had kinda gotten out of hand and before she knew it they were - ahem - bare-assed naked, in a position that would have embarassed the hell out of her if anyone knew.

And now here she was; entwined in her boyfriend's strong, protective arms, still bare-assed naked, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"I love you, Ginevra Weasley." he murmured against her hair.

Her smiled was widened at that.

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."

**End Story**

**...for now**


End file.
